Jessica ate 5 slices of pizza. Michael ate 5 slices. If Jessica ate $\dfrac{5}{13}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{13}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 13 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${10}$ out of $13$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{13}$ of the pizza.